A Marron Christmas and A Trunks New Year
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: Marron and Trunks both agree who's plan they are doing on Christmas and New Years. After their families talk about their future, Trunks and Marron finally get an agreement. *One Year Before Can You Feel My Heart*
1. Chapter 1

A Marron Christmas and A Trunks New Year: Chapter 1

*Takes place a year before Can You Feel My Heart starts*

* * *

 _7:30 A.M. Christmas Eve_

It was Marron's favorite time of the year since she was able to spend them with her wonderful husband and her amazing family. Marron already knew Trunks wasn't too thrilled about spending Christmas with her parents, but he sucked it up for her. She had already promised him that he could do what he wants for New Year's Eve.

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she continued to apply red lipstick to her lips. It was her favorite shade and it was part of her signature look. The twenty-four year old smiled as she placed her make-up back into her purse. She quickly looked down at her dark blue watch to catch the time and she read 7:30 A.M.

"Come on Trunks, if we don't leave now, we are going to get caught in the traffic." Marron shouted upstairs. Krillin and 18 still live at Kame House and Marron refuses to fly all the way, so they are going to drive and halfway and Krillin is going to pick them up near the shore.

"Hold on, I'm bringing the suitcases down." He hollered back. She could hear Trunks grunting as he began to carry the suitcases that Marron had packed. Even though they were going to be there for a couple of days, she wanted to make sure that had more than what they needed to bring with them.

Trunks arrived downstairs shortly after he had responded back to Marron and he had a huge grin on his face. "You look beautiful Marron." He mumbled once he saw her. She slightly blushed before he planted a kiss on her forehead. "So, what time is your father meeting us at the shore?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders because her father never mentioned on what time he was going to be there. "Let me call him when we get to the car. Come on, Trunks let's go." Marron said as she grabbed a suitcase and walked to the front door. Trunks followed after her and locked the door. The both arrived to elevator and waited for it.

"Are you excited to see your parents?" Trunks asked his wife. He knew when Marron turned nineteen she and her mother were not agreeing with decision Marron made because she had gotten engaged to Trunks.

She sighed heavily, "I don't know Trunks." She muttered as the elevator door had opened. The couple stepped in and pressed the first floor button. "They are my parents and I love them, but there might be tension between my mother and I."

"Don't worry about your mother because you still made a great decision marrying me." He smirked. Marron giggled at him as the couple got out of the elevator and walked over to their car. "If she causes any problems we can go home early." Trunks smiled with joy because he doesn't want to be bothered with pervert Master Roshi during Christmas.

"No!" Marron exclaimed. "I don't want my mother thinking that I'm a coward!" She said as she placed the luggage into the trunk of the car. "I'm proving to her that we didn't make an idiotic decision five years ago."

Trunks didn't know what to say after that. He had always knew it was Marron from the beginning even though he was a jerk to her, she always came back and he knew she was the one. He also knew how much her mother meant to her, and it broke her heart when she didn't agree with her getting married at twenty years old.

"Well, are you ready?" He said to change the subject slightly. He saw his wife smile bright and nod her head. Trunks got into the driver's seat and Marron sat in the passenger seat. He started up the car and drove off. He knew the car ride was going to be completely silent or Marron was going to be talking nonstop about how much she loves her new job.

To Trunks, it didn't matter if Marron would be silent or not he loved to hear his wife talking.

 _10:00 A.M._

Trunks flew high in the air to see if he could see a Capsule Corp private jet anywhere. Sadly, he didn't have any good luck. "Damn it." He muttered as he continued to look around. He and Marron had been waiting by the shore for half an hour and he knew it shouldn't take Krillin too long to get here.

"Marron, what time is it?" Trunks shouted down towards the car.

She looked down at her watch and sighed heavily, "It is only ten a.m. Trunks." She responded flatly knowing that her husband was going to perturb that they have been waiting for a half an hour.

He started to descend back to the ground to be with his wife. Usually West City is around fifty degrees around the holiday seasons. This year was different it was below freezing and they had a white Christmas this year.

"Can I call your father?" Trunks asked he knew that she was cold and he didn't want to keep the car running the whole time. Before Trunks was able to pull out his cell phone he could sense Krillin's ki. He knew that he was close, so he waved toward him. He bet that Krillin smiled wide when he saw his daughter and son in law.

He landed the jet near their car. "Hey, guys!" Krillin exclaimed once he exited the jet. Trunks grabbed the luggage from the car before he put the car into its capsule. "I do apologize for taking so damn long, Master Roshi got pinched nerve and the wife doesn't want to go near a pervert like him."

Marron giggled while Trunks tried to hide the fact he was slightly livid at the fact 18 didn't even think about picking them up. "It's okay, daddy." Marron said as she walked over to get her father a hug. "We are ready to go, come on Trunks." Marron smiled. Krillin took their luggage and placed it in the jet.

"Marron, why couldn't your mom pick us up?" Trunks asked as the both of them started to walk toward the jet.

She shrugged her shoulders and kissed her husband on the cheek, "Don't worry about it, you know how my mom can be sometimes. I'll get my dad to talk to her about." Trunks sighed heavily as he pulled his wife closer to him.

"You know how to make me smile." He said as she went into the jet. She simply smiled at him as he followed behind her.

Krillin looked around to make sure they had everything that they needed, "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked. The happy couple smiled and nodded their head at him and he took off. Trunks knew that it would take less than twenty minutes to reach Kame House then he knew the real struggle will begin once they arrive.

He worries about Marron because he knows she obsesses over the fact she wants to make everyone in her life proud of her. Yes, that is an amazing goal to have, but it stresses her out more than it does good.

 _7:30 P.M._

The day was full of laughs and smiles. Krillin had failed trying to make the gingerbread cookies. Trunks was pleased over the fact Master Roshi wasn't eyeing his wife in a weird way since he can't really move his neck.

Marron and her mother talked about how they wanted to settle their differences and become close once again. It had brought more joy to Marron that she ever imagined. The only thing that she wanted for Christmas came completely true. Trunks smiled over the bonding of his wife and his mother in law. Krillin knew he wanted to see this again, his family in the same room smiling and laughing around the holidays.

Trunks even talked to Master Roshi since he felt that he was feeling slightly left out. Even though he is still a pervert old man, Trunks wanted to make sure that everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Even though he wished to be with his family, he secretly knew that he was having a great time.

18 smiled to see her daughter this happy. She knew how stressed out she was back when she was a teenager because she only wanted to make her proud. And 18 have always been proud of her daughter.

Everyone but Trunks was inside sipping on hot chocolate. He had received an urgent call from his mother saying that his father is in the hospital because he received a second degree burn from cooking. 18 and Krillin had the opportunity to ask their daughter a question they have been dying to ask her.

"You guys have something on your mind?" Marron asked as she placed her cup of hot chocolate down on the table. Her parents were staring at her and she felt slightly uncomfortable with them staring at her. "The both of you are starting to freak me out."

Krillin placed his mug down on the table right next to his daughter's, "Marron, you and Trunks have been married for five years." Krillin stated which surprised Marron because most of the time they don't ask about her marriage with Trunks, "When your mother and I got married within a year you were born."

She was surprised, she didn't even think about having kids. It never crossed her mind of her and Trunks having kids right now. Marron is only twenty-four and Trunks had just turned twenty five a month ago. "Trunks and I haven't even discussed about having children." Marron muttered she already knew that she was as pale as a ghost.

She didn't despise children she just wanted to wait until she was closer to thirty years old. Marron has been happily married to Trunks for five years; maybe they are ready for a kid? Maybe they aren't?

Her mother was astounded, "Marron, dear, you need to talk to him about it. I mean you guys aren't getting any younger." Her mother did have a point, but she didn't want to have a child on her parent's terms, she wanted to make sure that Trunks and her were ready to have children of their own.

"We do apologize for randomly bringing this up, but we were just slightly curious." Her dad stated.

Marron nodded her head, "Yeah, I can for sure tell. I'm going to get some fresh air." And before her parents knew it, she was out the door walking around the island.

 _9:30 P.M._

"Marron, you seem slightly out of it, what's wrong?" Trunks asked quietly because the room's walls were very thin because they are able to her Krillin's snoring next door.

Marron sighed heavily, "My parents asked me when we were going to have kids." Trunks had lost all the color in his face. He knew Marron was a mother at heart, but he feared that he was going to fail at being a father. That is one of the main reasons why he avoided asking Marron that question.

"And what did you say?" Trunks asked after there was some silence in the room.

"I just said we didn't speak about it, but they want us to talk about it." Marron responded, "I don't know Trunks."

Trunks sighed heavily, he wanted to avoid the question as long as he wanted. "We can discuss it when we get home." He kissed her forehead and the both of them fell asleep with the same question on their mind "Are they ready for children?"

 _8:00 A.M. Christmas Day_

18 had made Christmas breakfast which consisted a ham and cheese omelet and a side of bacon. Trunks had agreed the day before he wouldn't eat out their entire fridge. Krillin had made the hot chocolate and Marron set the cam corded. Yes, Krillin likes to film each Christmas Morning.

"You guys still film Christmas morning?" Trunks asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Everyone nodded their head as they continued to munch on their breakfast. "Yeah, my family stopped doing that once I turned thirteen."

Krillin laughed, he knew Vegeta was the one who wanted to end it, but Krillin loved to look back at the memories. "It is okay, Trunks, I enjoy looking back the memories." Trunks weakly smiled as he continued to eat his breakfast.

About ten minutes had passed and everyone had finished their breakfast and they walked over to the tree ready to open their presents. "So, who wants to go first?" 18 asked. Usually they had the youngest open their presents first when Marron was a little girl, but as she gotten older she wanted her parents to open their gifts first.

Trunks followed volunteered to go first. He gazed the presents around the tree and he found six presents for him. He received three from his wife, one from Master Roshi and two from his in laws. "All right, let's see what I got." 18 and Krillin got Trunks a cashmere sweater and a gift card to all you can eat at West City Buffet. He got a playboy magazine from Roshi, but he ripped it up and threw it away. From Marron, he received tickets to his favorite artist, a poem she wrote herself, and keys to a brand new McLaren.

"Thanks you guys!" Marron went next and received four presents. Two from Trunks two from her parents and she had one from Master Roshi, but she refused to open it. Her parents gave her a new pencil shirt and dark blue blouse. Her husband gave her a tiffany ring and a star of her own.

18 and Krillin stated that their gift came yesterday, but Marron and Trunks had gotten them a romantic vacation to Bora Bora to whenever they wanted. "Thanks, guys!" Krillin thanked them as he stared at the tickets and boarding passes. He knew how much his wife wanted to go vacation, but he didn't have the money just yet.

"How did you know?" 18 asked her daughter.

Marron giggled at her mother, "Your daughter will always know best." She winked at her and they all started to laugh.

"Thank you all for such an amazing Christmas." Trunks said as he looked down at his wife, "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

 _A/N: Hey, guys! I wanted to make a Christmas story, so I decided to make it with my OTP. I didn't want to make the first chapter too long, so I summarized Christmas Eve, but if you want me to make it longer I will. Just let me know. This is a two shot, so I'll have the next and final chapter out next week. I hope you guys enjoy it! I do apologize if it does seemed rushed, I got this idea Sunday and I wanted it out before Friday._


	2. Chapter 2

A Marron Christmasand A Trunks New Year: Chapter 2

* * *

 _9:00 P.M._ _New Year's Eve_

The twenty-five year old knew his parents always threw a party for New Year's Eve, but they decided not to this year. He believed that Bulla was staying with them and she has been some issues with her boyfriend and Bulma and Vegeta wanted to be there for their daughter.

Also this year he was bringing Marron along with. He knew that she can get out of control when she becomes drunk and he didn't want to see that. Trunks knew that on New Year's Eve, they always hang out with their friends, but Marron wanted it to be different this year. Trunks had agreed with her on this statement and he told his boys that he was going to be with his family this year.

Trunks still wanted to look nice for New Years. He had gelled and combed his hair back and he was wearing the cashmere sweater his in laws had given to him for Christmas. He just placed on a pair of black work pants and called it a day. "Hey, Mare, have you seen my jacket?" He yelled down to her.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen it." She responded back. Anyway he knew the walk from their pent house to Capsule Corp wasn't too far, so he decided not to bring it. Trunks smiled before he walked downstairs to see his wife in the pencil skirt and the dark blue blouse her parents had gotten her.

The demi saiyan cleared his throat to get the attention of his wife, "So, are you ready to go?" He asked. The blonde noticed Trunks, but she was too focus on grabbing her north face jacket.

"Yeah, how is your sister doing?" Marron asked her husband, "I was talking to your mother the other day and she was telling me that she is slightly depressed." Her husband slightly rolled her eyes at her because he knew that she was probably overreacting about a fight that she had with her boyfriend. "What's up with the eye roll?"

Trunks shook his head no, "She probably got into a bad fight with Chance, so that's why she is staying with them" The lavender head explained to the blonde. Marron nodded her head because sometimes she used to let her friends stay over when they were teenagers if they had an argument with their parent or significant other.

"We don't know how the fight was, so you shouldn't jump to conclusion." Marron spat as she pushed some of the blonde locks out of her hair. "And to answer your question, I am ready to go." She smiled as she grabbed the keys to their pent house.

Trunks couldn't help by slightly chuckle at Marron. He grabbed his set of keys and the two exited their apartment building to go to Trunks' parent's house.

 _10:30 P.M. New Year's Eve_

The Briefs household felt slightly awkward mainly since Bulla has been drinking and eating ice cream since Trunks and Marron had arrived. Vegeta had to leave to go train since he couldn't stand the stench of ice cream and tears combined. Bulma couldn't stand to see her daughter this way, so she went to ask one of the servants to make them cinnabons. Trunks stated he needed to go to the bathroom and he hasn't returned yet. So, it was just Marron and Bulla in the room.

Marron decided it would have been inappropriate to even bring the idea of relationships, so she awkwardly watched Bulla being in complete despair. Even though she dire to know what happened with her, she knew Bulla was not in a stable condition to talk about it just yet.

The blonde sighed heavily as watched the blunette continued to wail, "Bulla, I can't watch you cry like this anymore." The twenty four mumbled once she placed her can of lemonade down on the coffee table. Bulla sniffled which slightly stopped her crying and she placed her tub of Ben n Jerry's down on the table too.

"What is it Miss perfectly married?" Bulla asked slightly sour which cause Marron to roll her eyes at her. The twenty year old grabbed her Ben n Jerry's and continued to eat her ice cream to calm her down.

"I never said that I was perfectly married." The blonde said with some attitude in her voice so she knew that she meant business. "So, what you got into bad fight with your boyfriend that doesn't mean you need to drop your life and make your whole family feel horrible for you." She continued.

Bulla grimaced at Marron as she placed her Ben n Jerry's back again, "You don't know what happened Marron, so just shut the hell up already!"

The twenty four year didn't mind when people were in crabby moods, but she didn't tolerate when she wanted to help people out and ignored her offer. "Listen; stop acting like the world collapse on your shoulders. Your parents let you stay here and you have been treating the rest of us like complete shit." Marron retorted. "Your father went to train, your mother is hiding from you because she is scared to confront you and your brother doesn't want to see you being anymore of a drama queen. Grow up already."

Bulla grabbed her Ben n Jerry's and stormed out of the room. Mysteriously after Bulla left the room, Trunks and Bulma returned.

"Glad she is gone." Marron mumbled as she grabbed her can of lemonade and took another sip. She noticed the two of the three people who left had returned.

Bulma was dumbfounded, she hoped that Marron's speech will give something to Bulla slightly, "So, I got the cinnabons, you want to dig in?" Bulma asked as she showed Marron the tray of cinnamon rolls. She nodded her head and Trunks went to grab four plates for himself his wife mother and father, if he wanted one.

"Thanks for calming her down or getting her to leave. She was irritating all of us." Trunks responded which caused his wife to giggle at him. Even though she felt slightly bad she knew Bulla needed to hear that.

 _11:30 P.M. New Year's Eve_

Marron had gone to go find Bulla so she can apology to her about her behavior earlier. It had been an hour since the blonde let the blunette hear it personally. This gave the time for Bulma to be alone with her first born.

She smiled at him brightly, "I can't believe it, my son is married." Bulma stated even though they had been married for a while, to her it seemed as if they had just gotten married yesterday. She will cherish that day for the rest of her life. "Trunks I have been meaning to ask you something."

Trunks rose his eyebrow at his mother as he placed his can of Mello Yello down on the coffee table. "What's on your mind mom?" Trunks asked rather concerned because Marron said her parents did the exact same thing when they asked her when they were planning on having their first kid.

The mother of Trunks couldn't find the right words to say, so it took her a while to respond to Trunks, "Your father and I aren't getting any younger and you know about how much I want grandchildren."

"Mother!" Trunks interjected in her sentence. Trunks was livid because he felt as if no one can wait for something anymore and it has to be on their terms. "That's a decision for Marron and I." He started off, "Yes, I understand we have been married for five years, but we haven't talked about it that much."

"You didn't even ask Marron." Bulma snapped slightly harsh.

The son of Bulma rolled his eyes at her, "We talked about it the other day since her parents brought up the same question to her at Christmas." Trunks stated, "Look mother I need to find Marron." Trunks got up from his seat feeling slightly awkward because he knows how Marron felt last week.

 _11:55 P.M. New Year's Eve_

Marron gave Bulla a big squeeze before she exited out of her room. The blonde was startled when she ran into her husband. "Trunks you gave me a heart attack." She said grasping her chest. Trunks sighed heavily which caught the attention of Marron, "Are you okay?" She asked because he looked slightly pale to her.

"Can we talk?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded her head and she followed behind the twenty five year old to their secret spot when they were teenager. It was on the farthest hallway from the main door. Trunks opened the window and him and his wife stepped through.

Marron looked at Trunks and sighed, "What happened?" She asked.

He sighed heavily as he looked over his wife, "My mother asked me the same question your parents did last week." Marron wasn't surprised this time that Bulma asked Trunks this question. She had a feeling that she was going to. "What do you think we should?" He asked.

"Trunks, we both know I am already a mother at heart." Marron stated, "Even though I wanted to wait until we are closer to thirty. If our parents think we are ready maybe then we are ready to have a baby." She said.

He understood from what she was saying, "Yeah, you have a good point, maybe they are right." Trunks agreed with his wife. "Even though we are following after what our parents are saying, do you think we are ready for a baby?"

Marron looked at Trunks and couldn't help but giggle at him, "We have the money to do it, and we have been together since forever." She said, "Trunks, I think we are ready."

Trunks kissed his wife on the forehead as he placed his arm around his shoulder, "I can't believe it, we are going to try to have a baby." He said as he looked up to the sky.

The couple began to hear people counting down from ten. It was the New Year and the both of them already had their goal: to try and have baby. Once had heard everyone scream one he planted his lips on Marron's and gave her the best New Year's kiss of her life.

"Happy New Year's." The both whispered to each other. Marron was amazed by the view of the stars and Trunks couldn't get over the fact they were going to try to have a baby. Even though, their parents gave them the idea, he is glad that Marron thinks they are ready for a baby since he agrees with her. Trunks believed that once their baby arrives, he won't be a bad dad after all.

"Mare." Trunks mumbled. She looked away from the stars and looked at her husband, "When do you want to start?" Marron couldn't help but laugh at Trunks, but she was glad that they were going to have a baby. Even though their parents gave them the idea.

* * *

 _A/N: How did you guys like it? I enjoyed writing this and I hoped this story could bring a smile to everyone's face. How was your holiday season? Mine was amazing and I hope everyone has a great New Year!_


End file.
